hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Snake Eyes
General Bio File Name: Classified Aliases: Silent Master, Mr. Hebime Specialties: Infantry, Hand-to-hand combat instructor Birthplace: Classified Grade/Rank: Master Sergeant (E-8) Affiliation: GI Joe One of the few mysterious and the more dangerous members of the G.I. Joe Team, Snake-Eyes served as a recon ranger in the jungles of Southeast Asia. All that can be said after that stint is he went on a long sabbatical, most believe it was in Japan. Some say he was training with the same ninja clan that begat Storm Shadow. We know his fighting skills have become more efficient and deadly. Rumors surfaced that when he was recruited into the Joe Team by Hawk, he was hunting rabbits at the time... with his bare hands. Movie Alias: Classified Abilities: Martial arts specialist Affiliation: GI Joe Played by: Ray Park; Leo Howard (young Snake Eyes) Appearances: Rise of Cobra In the movie, Snake Eyes' background is rebooted with him being an abandoned 10 year old child who found his way to the home of Arashikage Clan, where he battled the young Thomas Arashikage when he attacked him for stealing food from them. However, the orphan's ability to fight impressed the Hard Master as he gave Snake Eyes his name while bringing him under his wing. Over time, losing to him at first in their sparrings, Snake Eyes eventually overpowered Arashikage and gained the favor of the Hard Master. Hard Master is killed offscreen with one of Thomas' swords, while Thomas is seen running off in midsts of the chaos. Since then, Snake Eyes has chosen to take a vow of silence. Learning that Storm Shadow is now a member of Cobra, Snake Eyes fights him before stabbing him, allowing him to fall into icy water in Cobra's Arctic base, leaving his fate unknown. Snake Eyes returns to The Pit, with the surviving members of G.I. Joe. Combat Heroes Snake Eyes currently has appeared in the Combat Heroes line eight times, rumored to appear one time, and was expected to appear two more times: *In his classic black and grey costume with a scimitar in the Snake Eyes and Timber Exclusives *In a grey version of his classic costume with green grenades and a katana in the Snake Eyes and Young Timber vs. Zartan 2-Pack *In his movie incarnation costume in the Snake Eyes and Neo-Viper 2-Pack and the GI Joe Christmas 3-Pack *In his arctic coat from the movie in the Snake Eyes and Ice-Viper 2-Pack *With blue katana, gun, and grenades, with a silver trim in the Snake Eyes Single Pack *In his aqua suit from the movie in the Snake Eyes and Aqua-Viper 2-Pack *In his young movie incarnation in the Young Snake Eyes and Young Storm Shadow 2-Pack *He was supposed to appear in his commando costume in the Commando Snake Eyes and Cobra Viper 2-Pack, but it was never released in the US, it was only available in Canada *He was supposed to appear with a silver scimitar and dark gray grenades in the GI Joe Pack 5-Pack but it was canceled *He was also supposed to appear in the Snake Eyes and Armore 2-Pack, but it was only rumored and assumed to be cancelled after the previous wave of Combat Heroes was cancelled. It is unknown what Snake Eyes would have been in that pack. Images Category:G.I Joe Combat Heroes Category:Characters